


A Trail No Man Could Follow

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Not!fic prompts from Tumblr cross-posted here for safekeeping.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 20





	1. AU where Obi-Wan raises Luke on Mandalore and things change as a result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted Obi-Wan raising Luke instead of Owen and Beru [here.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642519863250894848/obi-wan-raises-luke-instead-of-owen-and-beru)

Oooh, nice.

Because I am That Person I want to do the Satine lives AU (I haven’t finished Clone Wars yet, but one of my friends has Strong Opinions about similar AUs).

Obi-Wan doesn’t leave the Jedi Order to be with her,because Duty, and all that with the war, but perhaps once the war is over he can?

But then Anakin falls to the Dark Side and it’s decided to separate the twins. Leia goes to Bail and Breha, and Obi-Wan is supposed to take Luke to Tatooine to be raised by his aunt and uncle, but.

Obi-Wan’s in his ship leaving Coruscant after losing Anakin the way he did and it isn’t a conscious decision really, that has him putting in the coordinates for Mandlore, doesn’t even register until his droid is like ??? and he sees what he’s done, and has this moment of _oh, I didn’t mean to do that, did I_?

He means to fix it, input the coordinates for Tatooine, a weavin winding path in case he’s followed, but stops to think about it.

It makes sense to take Luke there, no one would think to look for him, but the thought of leaving Luke, one of the last pieces of Anakin left to him to be raised by people who wouldn’t understand him leaves him with a bad taste in his mouth.

Regret, guilt, for failing Anakin so completely, and it’s like. Anakin has ties to Tatooine that someone smart enough might look into, might find Luke, but Mandalore? That complicated mess is all Obi-Wan’s now. 

And it’s selfish, he’s being selfish, not wanting to give Luke up, thinks about the Order and attachments, but look where it got them in the end, you know? (His foundations have been rocked, shattered beneath his feet but if he thinks on it there were cracks, fault-lines long before that.)

So.

He calculates s winding, weaving course to Mandalore and goes to Satine where they raise Luke as their foundling, right?

They keep the whole...Jedi thing on the down-low, because ancient enemies but Obi-Wan and Satine’s inner circle know, because how couldn’t they?

Obi-Wan may go by a different name these days, but it’s close enough to his real name it wouldn’t take much thought to connect the two. Also, his face???

And Luke okay. Obi-Wan teaches him to control his Jedi abilities and such from an early age, but he couches it in games and play and all Mr. Miyagi with his wax on, wax off schtick kid of deal to keep Luke from accidentally giving away the fact he’s strong in the Force and so on.)

Meanwhile there’s an effort to dial back the animosity towards the Jedi, which meets with mixed results, because people. Also, also, over the years Obi-Wan encourages Satine to mend the rift between her followers and those exiled to Concordia.

Also, with mixed results, but with the Empire’s numbers growing it seems like a mistake to allow Mandalore to be divided.

They reach some kind of understanding, not entirely reconciled, but better than things were before.

In another meanwhile, Luke is being raised as a Mandalorian, and like Obi-Wan earns a set of armor.

But then! 

The Purge happens, and in the chaos Luke is separated from Obi-Wan and Satine, the other Mandalorians.

He has his armor and a ship and the lightsaber that belonged to his father Obi-Wan shoved into his hands before they were separated.

Has to hide from the Empire because one thing Obi-Wan made sure he knew from a young age is that he couldn’t all ow himself to be captured by them, that they’d be looking for him.

(And on some lonely nights after the Purge when his nightmares seem more real than usual, some part of him wonders if the Purge happened because Mandalore refused to join with the Empire, or if someone found out about him?)

Anyway.

Mandalorians and the reputation for being fierce fighters and skilled bounty hunters and Luke is truly alone for the first time in his life. Little money to his name and his ship can only get so far before it runs out of fuel, and he needs ammunition and food to eat, and it’s just.

He finds work s a bounty hunter, and the first few bounties are part of a learning process. Thank goodness for his armor or he’d have been dead dozen times over the first month.

Still.

He’s been raised as a Mandalorian his whole life, maybe saw himself as an outsider because his Force abilities and the secrets Obi-Wan kept even from him, but he’s been training as a warrior his whole life.

(Pacifists, yes, but the galaxy is a dangerous place and perhaps more so for someone like Luke, so.)

Between the regular weapons and hand-to-hand and whatnot and Obi-Wan’s instruction with his Force abilities and his father’s lightsaber he’s quite the dangerous individual.

He keeps running into this Corellian smuggler and his Wookie co-pilot, and sometimes he turns a blind eye to their antics if he’s tracking someone else. (In return Han’s willing to let information slip to Luke, for the price of a drink or a meal, and of course he’d never say no to an outright gift of credits, so.)

There’s a miscommunication on a job, once. Luke after a bail jumper and this other Mandalorian with a silver helmet who wants the pilot Luke’s bounty hired.

There’s a bit of a fight, nothing serious before it occurs to Luke that the aforementioned pilot looked a little too panicky at the sight of the other Mandalorian to be fully innocent. (Also, it’s _Mos Eisley_. Innocent people are exceedingly rare here.)

It’s the first time Luke’s worked with another Mandalorian on a bounty, and it’s actually kind of nice. (Although he suspects the other Mandalorian may have ties to The Tribe, but it’s the least of his problems at the moment and the man makes for good company.)

Anyway, anyway, at some point Luke runs into Ahsoka - and he knows her. Obi-Wan and his secrets and she’s safe, she can help him. 

At first she’s reluctant, because look what happened to Anakin, what if she’s resposnsible for the same happening to Luke? But he finds a way to convince her - stubborn like Anakin, if not worse - and she takes up his training where Obi-Wan left off.

She’ll lave from time to time because Rebellion shenaigans, and sometimes Luke goes along to help. 

And then word through Luke or Ahsoka’s contacts about Leia being taken prisoner and important plans and they’re so far out they might not make it in time.

“I know someone who might help?” Luke offers, because he and Han are hardly friends (they kind of are though), and the _Falcon_ is one of the fastest ships out there even if she doesn’t look like it.

So, side trip to Tatooine and Han is just “Oh, come on, you too? What is with today?” because Greedo and Luke being a bounty hunter and Ahsoka is super unimpressed.

Once Luke explains what he needs, Han is like “NO,” but Luke convinces him and Han reluctantly agrees (but then Jabba and that whole mess and it’s kind of a disaster getting off Tatooine but they make it so everything’s fine.

Before they leave though, there’s this weird hermit they run into and emotional reunions because Obi-Wan and he thought Luke was dead and what has he been doing? Also it’s very nice to see you again, Ahsoka, you look well.

Luke going up to the cockpit to give them privacy for their part of the reunion and sharing information and all that.

And then rescuing Leia and Luke in his beskar getting between Obi-Wan and Vader even though both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are incredibly not happy about that, but some people there were just going to let the sith lord kill them, and Luke is just how about no???

(Satine would never forgive Obi-Wan something like that Luke’s sure, and according to Obi-Wan she’s back on Tatooine still, so.)

Leia gets rescued and the Rebellion’s down a few pilots and oh, hey, Luke’s kind of not bad at that whole deal?

Obi-Wan’s needed as a strategist - and honestly, no one wants him out of sight after the whole thing on the Death Star - and Ahsoka with her Rebellion Thing.

Han comes back to save Luke’s life and Luke destroys the Death Star and happy ending for now?

But Luke knows there’s something about Vader and Luke himself that has Obi-Wan and Ahsoka deeply worried. (When he thinks about it there are a few reasons why that might be, but he does his best not to dwell on it.)

Anyway.

The usual Star Wars shenanigans but with Mandalorian!Luke with his armor and whatnot.

Confrontations between Luke and Vader go a little differently because of Luke’s armor? But the hand thing still happens because parallels or some nonsense, idk.

(Anakin’s not the only one who has to remove their helmet on the second Death Star and so on.) 

Leia has mixed feelings about the whole Boba Fett putting Han in carbonite because Luke’s used the same method on some of his bounties in the past. (The violent dangerous ones that posed a risk to him transporting them the guild, though, but it doesn’t matter to Leia at the time.)

After the destruction of the second Death Star there’s talk, idle, unsure about forming a school to teach the next generation of Jedi?

Because Force-sensitive kids and there must be a better way, a balance between the ole Jedi Order and a new one.

Until then, Luke is curious about the whole Jedi thing, goes looking for relics and whatnot. (Maybe does some bounty hunting every so often, because why not.)

Satine wants to go back to Mandalore, help her people if she can and Obi-Wan goes with her because not a lot of reason to stick around Tatooine otherwise.

And then!

This call for help through the Force and Luke following it to an Imperial light cruiser and Din being very, very confused at seeing a Mandalorian with a lightsaber?

Is it like Bo-Katan’s Darksaber? Will one of them have to change? So confused.  
(Also though, possible concussion from his fight with the Dark Trooper, but yes.)

“Are you a Jedi?” Din asks, feeling that it’s a valid question because Mandalorians and Jedis and ancient enemies????

 _And yet_.

Luke is like, hey, it’s you! Because silver helmet and remember that time we got into a fight on Tatooine? But also, also, hello Aunt Bo-Katan and friends.

Mainly though, Grogu who is kind of losing his tiny little mind because Mandalorian? But also Jedi? But Mandalorian???

And then shenanigans in which Luke is like, huh, about the Darksaber and poor Din who wants nothing to do with it. His adopted mother who wants to help her people but afraid they won’t listen to her after what the Empire’s done them and is like.

Strangely convenient, but he’ll take it.

They stop by the closest New Republic planet or outpost to hand Gideon and whatever other Imperials are still on board over and then head to Mandalore.

Din is still so very confused, but it doesn’t seem like Luke plans to take Grogu away and he’ll take what he can get. (So sure Luke will take Grogu far away at some point, but tries not to think too hard about that.)

And then the whole working at calling Mandalorians home - Din is super unsure about being the new ruler of Mandalore, but once Bo-Katan and Satine have a chat about the fure of their world they’re like, “He’s perfect for the role.”

Just needs a little help, and with them and Obi-Wan and other trusted people to help him, something great could come of it.

Luke stays on Mandalore - his home more than anywhere else in the galaxy - and he and Obi-Wan train Grogu. Ahsoka too, when she visits.

Once Mandalore and its people are more settled there’s talk of joining the New Republic, right?

Leia as the New Republic’s representative, and Obi-Wan one of Din’s advisors, negotiators and it seems as though good things will happen there too.

But!

Also!

Luke who grew up on Mandalore helping introduce Din to it? Teach him about this world he’s never seen, but is important in its own way more than ever now.

And little Grogu and all that.

Keldabe kisses in a courtyard on a night when Luke’s meditating outside, Din restless after tucking Grogu in and happens across Luke.

Understands that Luke doesn’t follow the Creed the way Din does, but he was raised as a Mandalorian and Din’s seen him in his helmet more often than not and anyway.

Luke meditating in the moonlight and while Din was worried he might have interrupted, Luke opens his eyes and smiles, something about it drawing Din closer.

And it’s.

There’s been so much Pining, but this is Luke, and anyway, keldabe kisses, and Luke laughing at Din being so flustered by it, but Luke’s laughter is shaky, breathless and really, the man’s a hypocrite.

Still, the two of them stay like that for a little while longer.


	2. Din and lizard doggos, timestamp-ish shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted a timestamp of that AU where Din has lizard doggos [here.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642566887531790336/timestamp-of-din-and-the-puppers)
> 
> First post about Din's doggos [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71694315)

Oh my gosh, yessss.

After much thought on the subject I have decided that a Thing I love is Accidental Disney Princess Din Djarin, Very Tired Dad, Friend To (Most) Animals.

(Generally speaking, the ones trying to eat him don’t count.)

I mean, he didn’t have time for the blurrg, especially after the way e met them? But Kuiil convinced him to give them another try and then he had his Toothless moment and earned the blurrg’s trust.

Then the scene with the massiffs which is honestly one of my favorites, because Din with a pupper makes me happy to think about?

This scary looking lizard/doggo creature to help guard/protect him and his? But also plays fetch and asks for belly rubs and scritches and looks at him with stars in its eyes when it’s not judging his life choices of course.

AND.

The thought of Grogu using one as a Noble Steed instead of the pram is both adorable and hilarious to me, like little kids do with big doggos and whatnot. 

(Also an excellent partner in crime, and if Din didn’t want the two of them committing said crimes he shouldn’t have introduced them, you know? What did he expect to happen?)

I mean, just imagine Grog as the Mand'alor’s son riding on his most noble of steeds in a cookie raid? (Sadly, there were no survivors.)

But, uh, back to your prompt.

So it starts with that first massiff pupper as a gift for killing the krayt dragon and brokering peace between the people of Mos Pelgo and the Tusken Raiders, but someone comments about the fact they’re pack animals, right, or maybe Din has that realization somewhere along the line himself.

There’s another stop on Tatooine, and casual question about any new litters/clutches and what would they want for one or to of the pups? 

He ends up with three new puppers and the promise for more from the next litter/clutch if he’d like. 

At first he’s like, haha, no, four is more than enough, and yet.

The whole Mand'alor dealio and massifs really do make for excellent guard animals, so he takes the Tusken Raiders up on their offer. Pays them, or trades for the new puppers, whichever one they accept, and back on Mandalore everyone’s like oh, yeah, the royal hounds.

Din’s personal guard - which, for the record he didn’t ask for Bo-Katan, what is this, this is just awkward for me - use them to patrol the grounds of the Mand'alor’s residence and such and someone is appointed keeper of the royal hounds and such.

In the meantime, Din’s been on Adventures and such and there’s a one in ten chance of Din coming back from said Adventure with a new animal friend.

“...it followed me home,” he’ll say, some flavor of embarrassed about it because really, Din, really? 

Your new animal friend just happened to jump into your ship for the ride back to Mandalore after what no doubt was a truly idiotic and life-endangering Adventure, did it? 

Strange how that keeps happening.

So there are blurrgs and massiffs and any number of other animal friends Din brought back with him.

Grogu is delighted because more parters in crime, a little gang, if you will, and him as the beloved leader who pays them in cookies and other such priceless treasures.

Luke just watches Din - grown adult, capable fighter, devoted father, and ruler of a whole entire planet - act like a little kid who smuggled a pet into the house and then has to explain its presence to his parents.

Some reason to go to Hoth and when he tells Luke about it afterward he mention these natice creatures that can be tamed as mounts he used?

Luke is like, “Oh, tauntauns!” and then tells Din about his harrowing experience with the local fauna and how Han saved his life by shoving him inside a tauntaun once like :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Din just stares at his husband/consort like how, _how,_ is this man alive?

Han off to the side shrugs because hell if he knows, Han’s the lucky one because Leia got the brains and common sense out of the two of them.

Also, paying a visit to Boba Fett on Tatooine, and once Luke and Boba agree to leave any grievances in the past - mainly for Din’s benefit there’s a ~tour of the place.

“You didn’t replace the rancor?”

And Din, poor, Very Tired Din goes so very still.

Doesn’t look at Luke who’s looking around at the repurposed rancor pit. Boba is next to Din and Din can feel the man’s glee at the chance to tell him about yet more incredibly stupid things his husband’s done.

“Do I want to know?” he asks in an undertone.

Boba is freaking delighted, “Probably not, but I’ll tell you anyway,” >:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

...Which is how Din finds out about certain Jedi walking in to Jabba’s palace to rescue his friend and his many near-death experiences along the way.

I mean, he knew bits and pieces of the story from things Luke and his friends and family let slip? And yet somehow none of that prepared him for the full story.

Also, though, also.

Luke who sets up his Jedi school on Yavin in the beginning and various native species, and Luke laughing at him when he turns up with a new animal friend. Doesn’t tell him to put it back though, because the students are all wide-eyed with fascination every time.

Luke may or may not have told them it’s part of Din’s ~magic, joking and all and they know it, but then Din and his many, many animal friends, so maybe Master Skywalker is telling the truth?

Din is always why are you like this? to Luke who cannot stop teasing him over his ability to befriend (most) animals he meets, and has to kiss him to get him to stop laughing, it’s not _that_ funny.

Before Luke goes to live with Din and Grogu on Mandalore full time, his Jedi school up and running for years by then and staffed by former students and Jedi who survived Order 66 and subsequent years and they’re all, omg, just go already, because Luke’s sacrificed a lot to get them where they are and now he should absolutely live the rest of his life as a kept man, go, go, _go_ , the school has its own animal guardians in the form of native animals or somesuch, because kiddos with animals is always a good thing. 

Anyway, yes.

Din and the puppers and an entire menagerie while everyone is exasperated because they’ll have to set up housing for their ruler’s new animal friends or delighted at Din’s ??? reaction because he didn’t mean to come back with new animal friends.

Also, also, I kind of love the idea of there being a baby krayt dragon in there somewhere. Animal traffickers and whatnot who stop by Mandalore for whatever reason before they’re discovered and arrested or what have you?

Most of their cargo are confiscated and returned to their homeworlds as possible, but there are a few exceptions, incidents.

One involves a canyon krayt that takes off the moment it can and digs itself into...a canyon. (Din is like, SIGH, but it’s young, small, and scared and he befriends it, or close enough that they allow it to stay where it is for now.)

The other is a baby greater krayt dragon like the one in Mos Pelgo and escaped before the Madalorians caught wind of the animal traffickers. Ran to a remote area that’s not ideal for humans to live and keeps wild animal populations under control and more trouble than it’s worth, really, to remove it.

Luke is delighted/horrified when he hears aboutb Din’s previous adventures with krayt dragons and the way Cobb cannot stop laughing at the fact Din now has two of the bastards on his planet, _two_.

But it does add to the reputation of Mandalor’s new ruler, a man who killed a greater krayt dragon on his own - “I didn’t, though? Cobb you were there, tell them!” - and now has one guarding his planet. (”It’s more of a pest with an endless stomach, though???”)

So, uh. Yes.


	3. Modern AU idea, part 4 Luke catches a cold and soup is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted more of the Modern AU [here.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642574991230156800/morw-modern-au-would-be-amaze)
> 
> Previous parts of this AU here: [part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71312445), [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71634018), [part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71696142).

Friend, friend, you are reading my mind??? ([Modern AU idea](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642244423116275712/i-love-the-sw-modern-au-but-only-found-one-part-of).)

So, like.

Luke with his bike and being a little (lot) of an idiot, right? 

And it rains a fair amount where he lives now, and sometimes doesn’t take that into account, such as the many, many times he’s had to drive home from the youth center he runs with his family friend Obi-Wan.

In the rain, did Din mention the whole rain thing? Because there was rain. So much.

Luke is just, “I’m fine, it was just a drizzle,” and other variations even though Din happened to look outside at some point and the rain was going sideways, but sure. 

Just a drizzle.

He may or may not be exaggerating on that one, Luke can’t prove it with the way Din plonks a towel on his head and gets the worst of the water off him, grumbling about Luke being an idiot while his hands are so, so gentle.

(Also, he maybe drops a kiss on the top of Luke’s towel-covered head as Luke laughs at him for being a fussy mother hen - Din can’t help it, okay, his friends/family have given him so much reason for it, and now there’s Luke and it’s like they were preparing him for this human disaster he loves so much it hurts, and some days even that wasn’t enough. Because _Luke_.)

Anyway.

Luke does that a lot, and most of the time the worst of it’s being cold and miserable and sharing that with Din in the way he sneaks his hands under Din’s shirt and presses the ice blocks they’ve turned into against his ribs with a 0:D “I missed you,” like he’s not an evil bastard in disguise. One day Din will have proof, will finally be vindicated.

(Din still loves him anyway.)

Every once in a while though, Luke gets sick.

He gets sick and makes for a terrible patient, you know? 

Like, oh, sure. That time he had an accident on his bike and Din had to go to the hospital to find out Luke had a concussion, road rash, and busted wrist, and Luke was a perfect angel to the hospital staff.

But when he got home was all...Luke.

Headstrong and stubborn and pushing himself too hard like he had something to prove, and Din gets it, though, you know? Never fun to be out of sorts, in pain and vulnerable against your will, and just. He gets it.

He just wishes Luke would be as kind to himself as he is everyone else in the world, that he wouldn’t find him hurting and about to collapse somewhere because he thinks limits are things to be broken, pushed past on willpower alone.

Anyway, Luke gets sick and Din’s like, a little _I told you_ , and _you look terrible_ , and _oh, Luke_ , because his idiot is sick and miserable and has this saddest look on his face at the way his body has betrayed him most cruelly.

(Because, okay. Luke’s the kind of idiot who will dismiss a sore throat or slight fever or cough for forever if you let him, won’t say a damn thing, admit to being sick unless he’s forced to and it’s an ongoing battle with him that Din, okay. He just wants a word to whoever made Luke like that, made him think had to do things like that, neglect his own well-being. Just word. Maybe two.)

Din sends Luke to take a hot shower after making sure he takes some medicine, and he and Grogu go in the kitchen to make soup for Luke.

Luke pads into the kitchen just in time to hear “Grogu, no!” A sigh, and, “Well, spicy food is supposed to help. Thanks kid.”

Another pause, Din eyeing the significantly emptier pepper shaker in Grogu’s hands “If it doesn’t kill you, that is.”

Forewarned, Luke goes over to ruffle Grogu’s hair, sneaks his way into a loose hug from Din as he wraps an arm around his waist as they stare down at the soup in question. More pepper than soup, really, by now, but still.

“You guys made me soup?”

And Luke, okay.

Loves his family, even the parts that hurt, but it’s been a long time since anyone’s done this for him, looked after him like this. 

It’s soup, he shouldn’t be getting all emotional about it, but. It’s _soup_.

Soup that Din and Grogu made for him because he’s the kind of idiot who rides his bike in the rain and gets sick from it. And sure, Din gave him grief for it, the way he does with all the other dumb stuff Luke does, but he took the time to make him soup. Him and Grogu, and it’s just.

It’s nice.

(Din hopes one day he’ll stop getting that look on his face when Din and Grogu do something like that, because it kind of breaks his heart when it happens.)

Anyway.

Grogu’s in charge of getting Luke settled on the couch in the living room, arranging pillows and blankets and the whatnot accordingly for maximum comforts. Din is the soup man following along with trays and bowls and tiny crackers shaped like goldfish and the like.

Also, something in reserve for Grogu in case the soup proves too spicy for him, but his gremlin kid is like, _more pepper pls_ , while Luke and Din look on in horror/amazement because what even is this weird little kid of theirs?

Grogu picks a movie and they eat as it plays on the screen, and by the time it’s over Luke is just about done for the day. 

Managed to eat most of his soup even though he slipped Grogu his crackers - don’t think Din didn’t see that, Skywalker - and leaning against Din, sleepy, tired, sick.

Din clears the dishes away and he and Luke put Grogu to bed. Pit stop in the bathroom to brush teeth and make Luke take more cold medicine before it’s off to bed.

Luke without his usual grace because tired and sick and aching, just sort of stumbles into bed, and Din huffs, tries not to smile at the pitiful look Luke gives him because Din is a mean man, the worst, to laugh at him in these trying times of his awful, awful cold.

He snuggles up to Din and is out in minutes, snoring like someone twice his size even though he swears he doesn’t, Din, why would you say such terrible things?

Din texts Obi-Wan to tell him Luke’s sick, won’t be going in to work the next day and smiles when he gets back _i’m glad to see he finally admitted it_ , and look after him please, like Din needs to be told, but he appreciates it anyway, because Luke’s people love him so much it hurts the way Din does.

He watches Luke sleep, snoring like whoah and probably drooling a little, and is like, my idiot, all soft and terribly fond and yes.

BUT ALSO.

Din gets sick, because of course he does, and is entertained as hell as Grogu orders Luke about in the making of soup and doling out of goldfish shaped crackers and so on, tiny little general leading his troop.

Luke giving Din helpless smiles over Grogu’s head, and just, all the shenanigans and comfort seeking cuddles and other such soft things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: [A Life Less Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821)


	4. Anakin doesn't fall to the Dark Side and there's a meet the parents thing for Din

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Anon who wanted an AU where Anakin didn't fall to the Dark Side with Din/Luke and meeting the parents [here.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/642680880223174656/anakin-doesnt-fall-to-the-dark-side-meet-the)

Yesssss. 

Because all the AUs where Skywalker family drama is due to Anakin causing a diplomatic incident at a Fancy Dinner when he accidentally mortally offends someone who asks his opinion about sand, and not you know, the whole Darth Vader thing.

Also, the Jedi Order looking long and hard about that stance on attachment and other things because wow, okay, _wow_.

(But also, I must Drama a _teensy_ bit, because yes.) 

Obi-Wan enjoying the grandparent benefit of getting the joy of having Luke and Leia? But also watching Anakin deal with these little terrors of his and feels it’s payback for what he went through with just _one_ of Anakin.

Leia who may have followed Padme into politics but everyone knows she takes after Anakin in temperament. Luke’s the one to follow Anakin in becoming a Jedi, but he’s more like his mother in temperament.

Ahsoka adores the twins, and is in fact one of their favorite partners in crime, and Anakin is like, pls, pls, stop turning my children against me _,pls_.

Also? Padme is kind of the worst because she’s taught them everything she knows about political maneuvering and the whatnot. 

Anakin is convinced they’ll have the entire galaxy on its knees before them one day soon.

Anyway.

Luke who goes gallivanting about for reasons and after one gallivanting about trip he comes back all :DDDDDDDDDDDDD and *___________________________* and Anakin has no idea what happened other than Luke’s X-wing being shot down and him being stranded on some backwater planet somewhere for ages before the search party found him?

But when they found him he was just. Like That, and also holding this little metal ball in his hand, rolling it back and forth like it was a calming thing, little smile on his face.

Also, he went to Coruscant to speak to Yoda and only the two of them know what was said? But Yoda’s been even more insufferable than usual, livelier? Something. 

(It’s a Thing known among Jedi that Master Yoda was changed when a youngling went missing years ago, kidnapped or something. Some say Yoda feels it was his fault, that the guilt still weighs heavy on him, but it’s hearsay and rumor.) 

Anyway.

A few months after Luke’s rescue from that backwater planet Luke goes and gets in trouble. (He doesn’t know if the fact Leia is with him makes the whole thing better or worse? Between the two of them there’s hardly need for a rescue at all, but also the thing where they might finally take over the galaxy if left to their own devices so.)

Rescuing his kid(s).

Again.

Obi-Wan is suitably worried, but also amused as hell and really, Obi-Wan, Anakin was never that bad. Was he? Obi-Wan? Are you choking? You don’t sound well.)

Anakin and the others headed off to rescue Luke, and it turns into them going from place to place, chasing rumors and gossip and one one of these planets they run into this Mandalorian.

Flys an old gunship that looks like it’s on its last legs and wears beskar and also - 

“Oh my,” Obi-Wan says, when they see the kid riding along in a bag the Mandalorian carries. 

Anakin thinks it’s just the thing where the kid is clearly one of Yoda’s species, but Obi-Wan’s reaction is a little too much for somthing so simple, obvious.

Anyway, the Mandalorian tells them he can help them find Luke and Leia, and at first Anakin isn’t that thrilled about adding him to the rescue party?

But then the kid pulls out this little...trinket, charm, something Anakin and Padme gifted Luke as a child that he carries - carried - around as a good luck token, or at least that’s what he always says. (Ducks his head, sheepish little smile and Anakin and Padme like, aw, our kid is a dork like us,)

Point is, Anakins recognizes it, and the comes in like, _my dude, connect the fucking dots, you’re killing me._

Which is how Anakin meets Luke’s ~sekrit boyfriend and his kid.

(Only not so much ~sekrit as Luke had plans to introduce Din to his parents and such, but the whole surprise!Dangerous Adventure thing happened first.)

Anakin being like >:( because protective parent and all? 

But as they search for clues as to Luke and Leia’s whereabouts he gets to see just how concerned for Luke Din is, and how much he loves his tiny green gremlin kid, and Din’s overall skill and competence? Also, though, also. He’s smart, not just a blunt weapon, and he’s like _oh, no_ , because he knows his son? But it’s not a bad feeling when he thinks it, just. 

A little sad, wistful, what with Luke not being a kid anymore - he’s known that for a while now, but this cements the reality and all.

It’s not the surprise he thought it was when Anakin realizes he likes Din as a person, although it’s not like he’s going to say it, you know?

(I mean, he does because he’s not a complete bastard, but that’s not the point.)

They catch a break, catch up to Luke and Leia and Anakin discovers he really, really likes the way Din just absolutely destroys any baddies stupid enough to get between him and Luke, matches Anakin’s protectiveness and he’s like - 

“Hey, once this is over we’re going to talk.” Smiles with perhaps too many teeth showing at Din’s confusion. “About you and my kid.

He can’t see Din’s reaction to that, because armor? But he feels this flare of _!!!_ through the Force before it gets shoved aside in favor or getting to Luke, panic later?

And then!

Dramatic rescues and Anakin and Din decimating the baddies by themselves - Obi-Wan’s dealing with things like anti-air batteries and shield generators. Ahsoka’s making sure no one sneaks up behind Anakin and Din, but she honestly doesn’t have much to do in that regard.

And then!

Anakin is like, aw, man, I’m right here, when there’s the moment Luke and Din are ~reunited and Din is like, gos so, so still and Luke’s the one to press his forehead against Din’s because _hey, hey, hes fine, he’s right here_ , and also _hi, i missed you_ with them being separated even before Luke and Leia’s latest Adventure.

Still, Anakin lets them have their moment and goes to check on Leia, who gives them a look like _took your time, didn’t you_? But there’s relief in her eyes and she doesn’t say anything as he wraps her in a hug, calls her the nickname he gave her when she was kid and she laughs because it’s a dumb nickname dad, but it’s kind of their joke, and anyway, she had everything in hand, didn’t she? He’s just here for the cleanup.

And then! Some more!

It turns out Luke and Leia got wrapped up in some conspiracy nonsense, Palpatine’s followers who have been hiding in the shadows all this time and opportunity for revenge against the ~great Anakin SKywaler by targeting his kids.

Only the baddies miscalculated because they went after his and Padme’s kids, and everyone knows they’re complete terrors, you know? The worst.

After everything’s dealt with and they head home, Anakin is almost as amused as Leia and Obi-Wan at the way Din is all but glued to Luke’s side, that tiny green gremlin kid of his just as bad.

Anakin’s heart grows three sizes when he watches the Very Solemn exchange of the little metal ball Luke brought back with him that one time and the trinket/chram/good luck token Grogu’s been holding on to.

Valuable treasures trusted on one another’s safekeeping until they saw one another again, and Din is like. Freaking hearteyes over the two of them, because his family, and Anakin just sighs

Obi-Wan totally not laughing at him now that Anakin has no right to play the overprotetcive, disapproving father card on Din after everything he’s seen of the man and how he feels about Luke.

“Disappointed?” Obi-Wan asks, and he’s smirking as he does. 

Anakin doesn’t bother with an answer because Obi-Wan knows the answer. 

Something along the lines of _no_ , and _you know better, Obi-Wan_ , with a _oh, Padme’s going to love him_ ,because of course she is. He makes her son very, very happy, after all.

(Best, best thing, however, is Padme meeting Din, when they arrive home. Din nervous and worried because Luke’s told him about his mother, how terrifying she can be, a force of nature, and clear he adores her.

And Padme looking between Din and his son holding Grogu with this radiant smile. So in love, and easy enough to see his love returned, and everything she could have asked for for her son.)


	5. Modern AU idea, meet the parents - part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Because reasons.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643430814157291520/modern-au-wth-biker-luke-meet-the-parents)
> 
> Previous parts of this AU here: [part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71312445), [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71634018), [part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/71696142), [part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294196/chapters/71939226), [part 5.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052918/chapters/72275559)

Friend, you brain-thoughts, I like them. <3! 

([Modern AU idea.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/tagged/modern-au-idea))

Let’s say this takes place sometime after Luke’s old biker gang comes to town, at least a couple of months afterwards to allow Din to recover from the shenanigans.

I mean, he likes Luke’s friends just fine, they’re all good people and he definitely appreciates the fact they were there for Luke and his family when he needed them to be, but...they can be a lot.

So.

A few months down the road and things are pretty much back to normal for Din’s odd little family, right?

He and Luke attempt to do Real Dates but the universe at large tends to conspire against them in the form of shenanigans like car trouble or that time the the water main broke and Din got roped into helping fix it and other assorted reasons.

Which, honestly, fine with both of them.

Neither of them are all that big on stuff like that, and are just as happy with staying in with takeout and watching a over with Grogu.

(Or, you know, Cara or one of their friends taking Grogu for the night so they can have Alone Time, although half the time that just means one or both of them ends up a snoring, drooling mess before the credits roll on the movie they’re watching, but that’s fine too, because sleep? But also morning frisky times and the whatnot, or just being sappy saps who are totes married who send the morning in bed smooching and making fun of their bed hair and dumb faces and anyway, they do just fine, you know?)

Once in a while, though, the planets align or some BS and they get to go on a Real Date.

Tends to result in one or both of them being _!!!_ and _???_ because it’s been a while since they’ve been on one of those or they overthink the whole thing like they aren’t sickeningly gone over one another and more or less married already, but still!

Must make an effort to show how much they love and cherish the other and want them to feel special and such. (Also, their friends/family have had Meetings about this stuff, insist they have at least one (1) Real Date every six (6) months so they can see how normal human beings socialize.

ANYWAY.

Their anniversary is coming up and everyone insists Din and Luke have one of those Real Dates, right?

There are actual strategy meetings to make sure every possible complication/disaster is accounted for, their friends are going to make sure this thing happens or so help them!!1!

Din is honestly a little terrified of telling them it’s not that serious a matter, and Luke thinks the whole thing’s hilarious. (Gets this wistful look on his face when he gets a glimpse of the war room Din’s friends set up in the back room of Boba’s bike shop and makes yet another vague reference about that time his family was at the heart of a vast conspiracy that spanned decades and effects are felt even now, and yeah.

Din gets sent all over the city to Prepare for Real Date.

According to his friends and loved ones he needs a new haircut, and a new suit - which, fair, the last one was from a job and kind of technically stolen because that time he had to go undercover and there was a suit..shop..and anyway, he apologized, but that’s neither here nor there.

SO.

Din’s all over the place on errands his friends and loved ones assigned to him and it’s less trouble to go along with all this than trying to reason with them.

(And honestly, he’s kind of looking forward to it in a weird way?)

Anyhow.

He’s just leaving the final fitting for his suit - all shy and embarrassed because Cara and Fennec went with him to decide on what he/they wanted for him that first time. They’d both given him the softest smiles when he settled on one he liked, fabric and color and all that, approved and told him he cleaned up nice and anyway, he kind of likes the thought of doing that for Luke, okay. It’s...nice.)

Thing is, though.

He’s had the weirdest feeling the last few days, week, maybe. Like. It’s weird but he the thing where he used to work as a bounty hunter with/for Boba and he learned to trust his instincts, so he’s not completely caught off guard when he gets cornered in the parking garage after his last fitting.

A couple of guys he doesn’t recognize, lean guy in all black and a long coat. Long-ish hair and a scar over one eye. Black gloves - something about that sticks in his head, niggling little thought, something familiar.

The other one’s broader built, a little shorter. Din’s mind categorizes him as the muscle. Wearing a dark jacket, baseball cap pulled down to hide his eyes but there’s something familiar about him too, knocking around in Din’s head.

Definitely a threat, but it’s the first guy Din knows he doesn’t want to turn his back on.

Just this aura of _threat_ , and _dangerous_ , and _don’t look away from him_ in Din’s head and for the first time in a long time he wishes he still carried a gun.

Not that he’s helpless by any means, knows hand-to-hand and all that, martial arts and boxed when he was a kid. Also, you know. That collapsible baton that strictly speaking he shouldn’t have, but knowing Boba means exceptions get made, and it’s one he’s never felt all that guilty about. Especially in situations like this one. 

Din hasn’t gone for it because for all the bad vibes these guys are giving him they haven’t done anything yet and he’d rather not be the one to start something. 

(Paperwork, you know. Also, his date with Luke.)

Oh, they’re between him and his minivan, acting like a couple of tough guys with the posturing but it’s not just that.

Din knows the difference between idiots who watch too many action movies and think they’re worth anything in a fight and the real thing and these two aren’t the useless kind.

So far all they’ve done is stand intimidatingly, which is strange as hell, but fits with the rest of Din’s life, and anyway.

Just as Din’s starting to wonder if this is going to end in a fight, like, really actually, he hears a bike. Aggressively. Getting closer _. Aggressively._

Nothing weird about it because they’re in a city and people drive bikes, and hey. Parking garage where people sometimes park their bikes while going about their business elsewhere and really, he tells himself, it’s just some random person who rides a bike.

REALLY.

Only thing is.

It sounds familiar?

Like.

Really, unfortunately familiar in that he swears he’s worked on it himself a time or two. Become unbearably fond of it’s owner, and please, please, please don’t let it be Luke.

So, you know, of course it’s Luke.

Comes roaring into the parking garage, Din sighing and like _oh, goddammit_ , as he and his two new BFFs listen to Luke approaching. 

Bike going _vroom vroom_ and tires squealing as he makes it up every level of the parking garage to where Din and his BFFs are.

And it’s like, there’s part of him worried Luke’s going to crash, but the rest of him knows Luke’s a good driver, knows he knows every little quirk of his bike and how it handles and when Wedge and the others were visiting he got to see Luke show off just how good he is.

(It had been utterly terrifying because potential for death and whatnot? But als super hot, so. You can see how Din is conflicted there.)

Anyway, Din is standing there listening to the love of his life _vroom vroom_ up several levels of the parking garage to, like, rescue him or whatever, and the guys who cornered him are sharing this look like _why are we even surprised by this_ and shrug at each other going from top tier threats looking Very Tired all of a sudden that’s kind of confusing, and entirely relatable.

FINALLY they see Luke coming up the ramp and he’s headed right for them, does that totally rad thing where he swings the back of the bike around as he screeches to a stop, solidly between Din and the other two.

Dramatic as hell, but to be fair Din had been warned about that, something about it running in the family and anyway. 

Luke himself warned Din. Obi-Wan warned Din, as well as sharing stories of the stuff he and Luke’s dad got up Before while they worked for the same agency. Cody warned Din, shooting a loot at Obi-Wan and dropping his voice so the other man wouldn’t overhear “Don’t let him fool you, Anakin learned most of that from him,” but there was fondness under the scowl aimed at Obi-Wan’s back that Din understood because, well, Luke.

Everyone in Luke’s life Din’s met told him about the Drama that runs in the Skywalker family, so this?

Yeah.

“Luke,” Din says, because the other two are definitely armed, and love of his life who helped expose a massive conspiracy theory and all, but also maybe not the brightest idea to do this right now. Or ever, really. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Luke being Luke, he ignores Din.

Reaches up to pull his helmet off, and Din notices he’s not wearing the glove on his right hand, or the synthetic skin over the prosthetic, like he was in a hurry, didn’t take the time to “pretty it up” for other people the way he puts it, vague shrug strange smile on his face, like there was something more important on his mind. 

(Din never got the full story about it, just knows it’s tied to whatever happened to his family and the everything that turned Luke’s life upside down, ended up with him in Din and Grogu’s life.)

Luke sets his helmet down in front of him, and gives Din a quic once-over, checking to see if he’s okay before he lets out a sigh. Flashes Din a smile, relief, something that’s simply happy to see him, and a bit like an apology.

Looks like he’s about to say something, but then the lean figure in black takes a step towards them and the smile drops off Luke’s face and his head snaps around to the other two.

The figure in black stops, goes still.

Din stares because he’s never seen Luke look like that in the time he’s known him.

(Remember a night out with Luke, Obi-Wan, and Cody, Luke laughing about double dates and Obi-Wan’s exasperated smile as they watched Luke and Cody in the middle of a game of pool when a pair of drunk idiots wandered over and tried to pick a fight. 

A comment they had been far to overhear but easy enough to figure out with the ugly sneer tossed toward the table Din and Obi-Wan were seated at, something that wiped the tolerant smile off Luke’s face, had him pushing past Cody who was trying to de-escalate the situation, and saying something that made the drunkard go white. Scared shitless as he dragged his friend away.

Din had looked at Obi-Wan who just sighed, faint smile on his face as he shook his head.

And Din, Din had said he’d ever seen Luke angry before - 

“Angry?” Obi-Wan had said, amused? “Well I suppose you wouldn’t have.”

He’d taken a drink, and leaned towards Din like he was sharing a secret, just between the two of them, and laughed. “You still haven’t, by the way, in case you were wondering. Trust me, you’ll know when you see it.”

There’d been something else too, about Luke taking after his father that way, weight of history Din wasn’t privy to behind it and a fond exasperation Din knew well.)

“Hey, Dad,” Luke says.

He sounds.

Well, the thing is, Luke doesn’t sound angry.

Or, not just angry.

He sounds careful, controlled. Tense. Like he’s a lot of things at the moment, and the wrong word, moved, from his dad - _Luke’s dad_ \- will be the deciding factor.

The figure in all black - Luke’s dad? - sighs. Rubs the back of his neck with a hand, shares a look with the man next to him who shrugs.

“Luke,” he says, sounding...sheepish, caught out. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Din winces on his behalf, feels an odd sort of kinship with the other man who snorts, mutters something like _not a great idea._

Luke nods, sounds like _oh, no, yeah, I totally understand that._

“I know,” he says. “Good thing mom called to tell me you were coming for a visit.”

Luke’s dad winces. “Oh she did, did she?”

It goes on like that for a bit before Anakin apologizes for pulling this nonsense, approaching Din in a parking garage like something from a spy movie - 

“Well, I mean,” Luke says later, once things aren’t quite so bizarre. “He is a spy, so. You know.”

They all head to Obi-Wan’s center where they can “talk” because Luke was supposed to go there to help with administrative stuff or whatever before Padme called, and anyway, surely Anakin and Rex wouldn’t mind?

Obi-Wan takes one look at all of them, the way Luke makes sure to be between Din and the others at all times and pins Anakin with a look.

“Oh, Anakin,” he says, amused and dismayed. “What did you do?”

Din misses a lot of what’s said, things going over his head because Luke and unresolved issues and his dad’s earlier antics, and anyway, anyway.

Din gets a call and goes outside to take it, waves off Luke’s worried look because he’s not done reading his dad the riot act about not being a complete menace about Luke’s life, dad, c’mon.

But the thing is, the call’s not a number he knows, he just needed to get out of there for a moment.

Imagine his surprise, suspicion when he hears, “I hope my idiot of a husband didn’t make too bad of a first impression.”

Because it’s Luke’s mom, and he’s definitely not going to think about how she got his number after the everything with Luke’s dad, and just.

They have a conversation, one that’s actually nice. She asks after Luke, if he’s taking care of himself, if Din is helping in that regard. Asks how Din’s doing, how his adorable son of his is, and Din knows okay. Knows Luke’s sent her pictures of Din and Grogu, the three of them, when he talks to her, but it’s still a surprise how much he talks about them to her?

When he says that, just a random comment he didn’t mean to say there’s a moment of silence and then she laughs. Tells him her son is head over heels for Din, that she’s never seen him like this with anyone, and he adores Grogu, and just.

It’s a lot to take in, hear someone else say, and she must know it because she’s so gentle the rest of their coversation, laughs again as she asks him not to think too badly about Anakin, and he tells her he’ll try, because wow, what a first impression to make,you know?

Just as they end the call the door behind him opens and Din looks up to see Anakin.

He looks...awkward. Embarrassed? Something.

Din watches as Anakin goes over to Luke’s bike, remembers Luke telling him it used to be his dad’s.

Watches the complicated mess of emotions that wash over Anakin’s face as he looks at the bike, runs a hand along the side of the gas tank Luke repainted when he joined that biker gang of his.

Anakin sighs, shoulders slumping and when he looks at Din he doesn’t look like the intimidating figure in the parking garage, like _threat_ and _danger_ and _the smart ones run._

He looks. Tired. Worried. Older than he should be, but with what he knows about Luke’s family Din’s pretty sure he knows the reason for that. For what h thought he was doing in the parking garage, maybe, Din’s still on the fence about that.

He understands why Anakin did that, just. Like Luke says, Complicated.

The important thing is that Anakin apologizes to Din. Tells him he’s maybe kind of an idiot - Din is like OH??? - and the Thing with his family that is definitely his fault, but he is trying to work things out with them and he’s just.

A touch overprotective as a result of the everything, so.

He just.

Worries.

Din is like, no, no, he gets it? But maybe try not to look like you’re going to murder your son’s boyfriend in a parking garage maybe? (Assuming Din survives the Skywalker family.)

Some awkwardness and then Anakin’s like, “I didn’t think he’d keep it,” about the bike, because Issues.

And Din is like, well, okay, and tells him what Luke told him about it. About Padme giving Luke the bike and that summer he spent restoring it, about his friends - 

“Yeah,” Anakin says, and laughs. “Never expetd him to join a biker gang.”

The thing is he doesn’t sound surprised by that, or even a little worried. Probably used to hiding bodies, or he’s just met Luke’s friends and knows there isn’t anything to worry about there.

Anakin tells Din about how he got the bike, stories when he was a dumb kid and asks if Luke ever managed to get this things with the bike fixed.

Tells Anakin no, it still acts up and is the reason Din and Luke met when the bike broke down that first time, and to his surprise Anakin actually laughs.

“That’s...huh. Padme and I met under similar circumstances.”

Which, weird?

But Anakin’s looking at Din with this tentative little smile, and Din is like, well, he doesn’t know what just that he understands being protective of his people.

So they talk about the bike, and Din tells him about meeting Luke - leaves out the awkward flirting bits but he can tell from the looks Anakin gives him he fills i the details himself.

And then!

At some point Anakin pulls out a little multi-tool because you can’t aways cart a toolbox around with you Din is like, just wonders if Anakin knows Luke carries one for the same reason Well, that and the fact his prosthetic hand can be temperamental and such. 

“Well this is definitely better than what I thought I’d find,” Luke says, surprising the two of them who have kind of taken the bike’s engine a little somewhere along the way?

Anakin and Din trying to pinpoint what’s wrong with the bike even though no one has for years by this point, and it’s like _uh, ooops?_

Because it’s Luke’s bike now and they didn’t mean to, but Luke is just. Amused, fond. Goes over to them and asks if they found the problem yet and when they say no clearly they must continue, and anyway.

Obi-Wan comes out after an hour, maybe two and looks at the three of them with raised eyebrows.

Tells Anakin that Padme’s flight just landed and Cody and Rex left to pick her up from the airport - which.

Huh, that explains where they went. The three of them notices, waved and all but were caught up in figuring out the bike Issue and didn’t give it much thought,

Also, Luke and Din are going to be late for their reservations if they don’t get going and then it’s like.

Anakin all flustered because Padme - knows he’s in trouble with the whole parking garage incident but Padme, and Luke and Din share this look with Obi-Wan because it’s seriously adorable.

Also, though, also.

Luke and Din and a quick conversation off to the side while Anakin goes inside to get cleaned up - smudge of oil or grease on his face, and his hands are filthy and just.

Yes.

And then Luke asks if Obi-Wan and COdy had plans for the night, all casual and such, and Obi-Wan has this little smile on his face.

Because he knows these idiots so well, and tells Luke that no, he doesn’t actually, is there a reason Luke’s asking?

And of course Luke is asking because Luke and Din cancelled their reservations, but there’s a nice restaurant they know that should still have roo for their group if no one object.

Just a nice little family dinner out, and anyway, no pressure?

So of course they do the family dinner thing - Anakin worried because the whole everything from earlier and takes Din and Luke aside and apologizes again, and that they should go have their date and it’s like.

Luke gets this look on his face, all soft and kind of sad and touches his dad on the arm to get him to look at him.

“Just. Don’t do anything like that again, alright?”

That look from the parking garage on his face again for a split second, and Anakin clearly sees it, knows understands.

Looks at Din to see what his feelings are on things and Din just shrugs because while it had been a bit much, he did understand, and anyway. 

So.

Din gives Luke a ride home to get ready for the dinner - Luke insisting Din show him the new suit...later, which gets poor Din all flustered while Luke laughs at him, and anyway, anyway.

The go off and have their family dinner, where Din is rightfully in awe of Padme and the way Anakin dotes on her. Gets this soft little feeling in his chest at the easy relationship between her and Luke, and leans over to Obi-Wan at one point like.

“Are Cody and Rex related?” because there’s a definite resemblance between them.

Obi-Wan almost chokes on his wine, and manages to get out something about the two of them being from a big family. Gets this little smile on his face and tells him to ask Boba about it sometime, and _anyway_.

Padme gets Din alone for a private chat while everyone’s bringing the cars around and getting ready to say their goodnights.

Apologizes for Anakin again and tells Din they both like him very much, and Din while Din is trying to think of something to say about that Anakin pulls up to the curb.

Padme gives Din a mischievous little grin and presses a kiss to his cheek, tells him that what they like most about him is how happy he makes their son, and while he’s all flustered from that gets in the waiting car with Anakin.

Luke comes over, worried little frown on his face and Din is like, so confused?

Luke’s parents are so confusing, and Luke laughing at him about it while he herds Din over to the minivan isn’t helping, and anyway, anway.

For a day that started rather ominously, it ended surprisingly well.

And!

Din even gets a goodnight kiss for his troubles, so you know, good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this AU as ~actual fic! First part can be find here: [A Life Less Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725821)


	6. From the same au as And the Stars Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Because reasons.](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/643498188780748800/can-i-ask-for-times-luke-saw-din-sleeping-from)

Oh, friend you absolutely can! 

(Confession in that I’ve been Thinking about a companion fic to [And the Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388090) from Luke’s POV but no luck yet???)

But until then, why not have A Moment:

The first time Luke sees Din sleep and is absolutely sure about it (because helmet and Din being “I wasn’t _sleeping_ , Jedi,” the way Luke tries to bluff with his “I was meditating” the times Din catches him sacked out somewhere that isn’t his bed) is after the rather embarrassing Sinkhole Incident.

Luke still groggy, because unexpected absence of the ground under his feet and falling/flailing and getting knocked unconscious and really, not his finest moment.

But then Din and Grogu and he’s the one to be rescued this time around and it’s just. A novel feeling after the last few years of bumbling about in his X-wing doing Jedi Stuff.

He wakes up safe and warm for the first time in hours and this _worryworryworry_ at the edge of his consciousness gently poking and prodding at him.

And there’s little Grogu having crept out of Din’s arms to sit next to Luke in the medical bed, little hands worrying the blanket and stealing glances at Din like he’s Planning Something and Luke is like.

He looks at Din, who just radiates Tired even in sleep, and it looks like he didn’t bother cleaning up after he must have dragged Luke back here, dried mud on his boots and the cape thrown over the back of a nearby chair likewise filthy and it makes something ache in Luke’s chest at the sight.

And then he looks at Din’s kid, determined and stubborn just like his dad and he’s so gone for the both of them it’s not even funny.

“I’m fine, Grogu,” before he finishes assessing his condition for himself because Grogu’s tried this before, healing him or Din with the small hurts they get cleaning the base up and it still tires him out too much, and anyway, he _is_ fine. 

Grogu gives him a look, already wise to Skywalkers and their idiocy and Luke grins at him, pats a spot next to him just about Grogu-sized and prime for comfort snuggles and such.

Grogu grumbles to himself, and Luke is quietly delighted and amused at how much he sounds like Din just then, and makes his way over to Luke. Actually scowls at him as though he thinks Luke’s planning to sneak out and go gallivanting about when all Luke really wants to do is sleep for a week.

Luke smiles down at Din’s tiny green gremlin kid and looks up at Din - and Din looks back.

Looks even more tired, if possible.

“You’re an idiot,” is the first thing Din says to him, but Luke thinks it sounds closer to the relief he felt from Grogu when he woke up, and something else he’s hesitant to put a name to, so.

“I’ve been told that before, yes,” he says, and smiles at Din’s sigh, the look he gets for that, like Din has no idea how the hell Luke’s managed to survive this long if he’s that much of an idiot. 


End file.
